I'll Be
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: One-Shot Songfic. Many things about Draco Malfoy are unknown; like the fact that he's loved Harry since fourth year, the fact that he has an amazing singing voice, and the fact that unlike one Harry James Potter he cannot hold his liquor. I'm not good at summaries. Draco/Harry and Hermione/Severus. Dedicated to Angelwells. Enjoy.


**Here you go. This is a song fic, and it's dedicated to Angelwells for being the 200th review for Deseo del Corazón. Enjoy.**

Draco Malfoy is not the kind of person that most would call weak, stupid, or even emotional. But what few people know, is that Draco Malfoy is a _very_ emotional drunk. Since the war, there could be many things said about Draco. _He's a Death Eater. He's just a boy. _Or the most famous saying, said by the boy who lived himself at Draco's trial. _'War has caused a lot of casualties, some more noticeable than others. Draco was raised to believe that the dark side was the right side by his father. I was raised by my aunt and uncle to believe that I'm a freak, and that magic does NOT exist. At Malfoy Manor, Draco was asked to identify me to a Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and a group of snatchers that included Fenrir Greyback. Even though Hermione had hit my face with a stinging hex, he recognized me. I saw in his eyes that he knew who I was, hands tied behind my back, absolutely no way to defend myself against what would happen to me when they called Voldemort. Draco Malfoy saved a lot of people when he said the words It's not Potter. Both he and his mother saved my life, and the lives of all those that would have died had Voldemort not been defeated. If you throw him in Azkaban for that, then throw me in as well, because I refuse to live free, when he is not.' _Draco Malfoy was saved from prison by Harry, Ron, and Hermione's testimonies at his trial. Walking off the floor Harry Potter was hugged by Narcissa Malfoy, who was sobbing with gratitude for saving her son. Freed from Voldemort and his father, Draco Malfoy set forth in his eighth year at Hogwarts determined to act on feelings that he had held inside since his first train ride. Feelings that had evolved from friendship, to care, to lust, and eventually to love. He spent the year seeking the opportunity, and found it, at a "WE DID IT!" party that was thrown in the Great Hall after they had graduated. Harry Potter wasn't prepared.

_**I'll be...**_

The party was in full motion by the time Harry Potter arrived. He walked up to the bar that was spread up against one of the walls, and ordered a bubble helix. It didn't exactly spell man, but Harry loved blueberries and strawberries, and the drink tasted like an orgasmic mixture of the two. He sipped the drink slowly, enjoying the flavors on his tongue, ignoring the feeling of eyes on him. He had had eyes on him since his first step onto the Hogwarts Express, and since they had never left him he had grown quite accustomed to the feeling. Not that he liked it, he just didn't care anymore. There was a light screech, and then a tapping noise, drawing peoples attention to the stage. Harry grinned at Hermione and Severus, thinking that even though he almost always scowled where as she smiled, they looked like a great couple.

Hermione was holding the microphone. "I just wanted to say to all of my wonderful classmates how proud I am of each and every one of you. And to all of you that will graduate in the years to come, good luck." She motioned towards the corners of the room. "Some of you may have noticed that there are brass goblets placed around the room." She turned to Severus, and motioned him forward.

Scowling heavily, despite the hand that was holding his own, he spoke menacingly into the magical microphone. "Write your name, and song of choice on a piece of parchment, and place it into one of the goblets. In ten minute my Girlfriend has decided that we will pour them into a bucket, and draw names as to who will be the first and so forth to make our ears bleed."

Hermione smacked his arm playfully, eliciting a glare from the man, as she took back the microphone. "We won't say the song and the music will be magically provided. I hope everybody has fun tonight."

Harry shook his head at the new development, before muttering to himself, 'trust 'Mione to turn this into a bloody karaoke party.' He finished his drink, and was promptly handed another as he turned and started walking through the crowd. He sat at an empty table that was near the stage, but not too close, so that he could watch the performances. He nodded approvingly at some of the choices. Ginny who had taken it extremely well that Harry was gay when he had spoken to her about it, sang _Dance With Somebody_, a muggle song, but it fit her well. Ron sang _Vindicated. _Dean sang _Hips Don't Lie._

The black haired boy sighed as the performances started to blur together, due to his continual consumption of alcohol. His ears suddenly picked back up when Hermione called out, "Draco Malfoy."

Refusing to turn and watch the man that had captured his attention years ago, Harry looked down at his drink. Every plan of ignoring him though, was dashed when the blonde said clearly. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Harry Potter."

The noise that had been drifting around the room stopped, and people stared at him stunned, before looking to find Harry. Soft music started playing, and Harry looked up to find Draco looking at him. The blondes eyes closed slightly as he sang the first words. _"The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath." _ Captivated, Harry listened and watched with rapt attention, basking in the sound of the beautiful voice. _"And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth."_

The blonde watched Harry, and the crowd watched the scene with unwavering silence as Draco continued. _"Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." _There was a collective intake of breath as the music crescendo'd, leading into the chorus. "_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

Harry was stricken with emotion, as he was offered the comfort that hadn't been offered to him. Nobody had thought that the Boy Who Lived had need for that, there had been tons of congratulations and thanks, but nobody offered the comfort for the emotions that raged under the surface of the Chosen One. _"And rain falls angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof, my love is alive and not dead."_ Draco's voice sang clearly as the song progressed into the bridge. _"Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."_

The blonde watched as Harry's emerald eyes filled with unshed tears, and filled his voice with promises as he continued. _"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life." _Draco unhooked the mike from the stand, and walked forward, jumping off of the stage, and striding towards Harry. _"And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said." _

He carried the note out, and knelt beside the Savior, and reached his hand out to tentatively touch the mans cheek as he sang the final chorus. _"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your... I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life." _Draco's voice softened and fell to a volume level that was close to a whisper. _"The greatest fan of your life... greatest fan of your life."_ As the last words rang out, the crowd stood frozen, wondering what would happen.

Harry stood up holding Draco's hand to his face, and pulling the other boy up with him. "Nobody." He said, pausing and taking a deep breath, before continuing with a voice thick with emotion. "Nobody has ever done something like that for me. I've gotten congratulations and thanks for killing Voldemort, I've gotten marriage proposals. But yours is the first offer of comfort."

"I'll haves you to know, that I wouldn't normally do thish. But it's a party, and I figured if I got rip roaring drunk that you'd agree to lets me kish you."

Harry was shocked. "How in the bloody fuck did you sing that beautifully if you were this drunk."

Draco smiled the first true smile that Harry had seen from him. Then his eyebrows scrunched together and it looked like he was going to cry. "Yoush think I shings pretty?"

"I think you shings amazing."

The blonde smacked him. "Don't makes fun of me. I gots up on that stage ands practically told yous that I'm in loves with you ands then you make fun of my drunken slurs. What a jerk."

Harry froze. "You love me?"

Draco nodded, cheesy grin on his face. "I've loved you shince fourth year."

Harry knew that he should have said something to the boy who had just confessed his love to him, while he was still holding a microphone, to the entire student body with parents and teachers. But what he did was drop Draco's hand and grab his shirt, and yank the other boy to him. Their lips met in a heat of passion that most others only dream about. Draco's arms went around Harry's neck while Harry's went around his waist, and they both tried to pull the other closer. There were cheers, and cat calls, and applause spreading around the room. Draco pulled away when breathing became necessary, and took in a large breath of air. Harry took the opportunity to, between pants, say, "you kiss exceedingly well for a drunk Slytherin."

The blondes eyes flashed. "Sho you've kished a shober shlytherin? Who?"

"No, but I will when we wake up," said Harry, pulling the microphone out of the other boys hand and putting it down on his table. He then started walking away, and for a second Draco looked devastated, before he felt the yank on his hand. Harry looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

Draco nodded with a grin on his face, "not yets, but hopefully I will be shoon." He said. Laughter broke out in the room around them, even as there were more catcalls at Harry leading Draco out of the room.

* * *

There was a soft groan as the black haired boy started waking, and he nuzzled his face into his warm pillow. He froze when the pillow moaned, and he opened his eyes and looked up. "Draco?" He asked softly, just in case the blondes head was pounding as hard as his own.

"Harry?" Draco replied, tightening his arms around him. "Please tell me this is not a dream."

Their eyes met, and Harry's tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked his lips. "If it is it's the best dream that I've ever had."

Draco inhaled sharply. "Harry?" he murmured.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me." Harry was incredibly happy to oblige and kiss his former nemesis. Their lips clashed, and their tongues danced as their bodies shifted to a more comfortable position, causing their erections to rub together. They both moaned as the kiss got more heated.

Draco turned his head aside and Harry kissed his way down his neck. "_Tell me that we belong together._" He sang softly as he moved back up to the boys jaw line.

"_Dress it up, with the trappings of love." _Draco sang back, just as softly, as their lips met again.

Harry's hands ran up the blondes sides, and turned his head away. "_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips."_

"_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above." _If somebody had been in the room with them, they would have seen the two bodies joining, in one of the most intimate ways possible. And if they stayed they would have seen it happen again and again.

* * *

Hermione sat up, causing the black silk sheets to pool in her lap. Scratching her head, she looked around the room, and would have thought that she was alone if she didn't hear the shower running behind the door in the corner. She threw the sheet off and stood, padding across the cold stone floor to the door. She silently opened the door, and smiled at the soft singing. "_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you, and I know, I can't take it back._" Hermione walked up to the shower, and pulled aside the curtain and stepped into the warm water, causing the tall man with the black hair to turn around. "You're awake." He said softly, as if afraid she would disappear.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tippy toes to press her lips against his. "I love you Sev." He spun her around and pressed her back against the shower.

His erection pressed against her moist center. "As I love you." He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he pressed into her.

**So what did you think? Sorry that I didn't get too descriptive into the wink wink scenes, and completely skated over the other parts.**


End file.
